Claire's Tattoo
by cloclomockingjay
Summary: The residents of the Glass House get a bit of a shock when the innocent baby of the house comes home with more than she left with. But how will her protective friends react to her new artwork? My welcome back to fanfiction short story to show that I've come back and I will be updating my stories again.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I'm not going to waste time apologising for being away for so long because there's no excuse. Instead I have a short story here to let you know that I'm back and will be updating my other stories. Enjoy.**

Shane's POV

While Eve and Michael were in the kitchen making dinner - Tacos unsurprisingly Shane was in the living room shooting zombies on his newest game of his gory collection. He was also waiting for his girlfriend to get home from work, a little more anxiously than necessary considering there was plenty of time until sundown. But yes, even though Claire Danvers was now in fact eighteen and most definitely an adult Shane just couldn't help but worry about her and knew that more than likely Eve and Michael felt the same, Claire's the baby of the four, end of discussion.

An hour or so passed and Shane was sure that Claire should have finished work a while ago. Soon, his endless thoughts of where she might be drove his attention from the television screen until he eventually turned it off and began to pace the floor. First he went to the kitchen where Eve was stood over a pan of cooking brisket and Michael was chopping onions. As Shane passed through the door his blonde friend glanced at him. "No, we don't know when Claire will be back."

"How did you know that's what I came in here for?"

Michael raised an eyebrow at him. "Lucky guess?"

The response was the flip of a middle finger. "I'm just worried about her, sue me."

Shane turned around and headed back to the living room to end the conversation but did hear a shouted reply along the way. "I would, but since you don't have anything I could sue out of you what would be the point?"

"Ass." Shane muttered as he began his pacing again. To the front door, back to the couch, to the front door, back to the couch...

When it came to the point that the carpet might actually start wearing and what may have been Shane's hundredth trip to the front door he heard footsteps on the other side coming from the porch. He stopped moving and watched eagerly, expecting to hear the sound of a key in the lock followed by the door opening to reveal Claire but instead the metallic clang of the letter box dropping shut reached his ears as a leaflet dropped on to the doormat.

Shane's shoulders dropped a little in disappointed before he dragged himself the rest of the way to the door and snatched up the leaflet. He didn't even look at it on the way back to the couch where he finally sat down, instead he spent the short journey mumbling curses about junk mail. As he sprawled across the couch he flipped the paper in his hand over and looked at it with at first barely any interest. Then the titles caught his eye.

_**Skin City**_

_Morganville's first ever tattoo studio now open._

His face lit up at the words. Tattoos. He'd always wanted a tattoo but there had never been anywhere to get one. Now there was. Then he wondered what Claire thought of tattooed guys and what she would think if he were to get one. Maybe she hated then. Maybe she thought guys with tattoos were douche bags. He hoped not.

For the next few minutes he kept imagining himself with various tattoos on his body. A sleeve perhaps, or something across his back. So many different ideas to blow this months wage on. Then when his imagination finally got the better of him and he did in fact look like a douche bag in his head he was pulled back to reality by noises at the front door yet again. This time it was in fact Claire.

When she came round the corner and saw Shane she flashed him her usual warm but shy smile, the one he always loved. After dumping her bag in the corner she walked over to the couch and leaned over the back to look at him. "Hey, sorry I'm late. Myrnin kept me back again."

"It's fine." Shane smiled reassuringly. "Just as long as you're Ok."

He opened his arms to her and she happily accepted his invitation, walking around the couch before dropping lazily on to his warm chest. Looking up at his face she eyed the back of the leaflet he was still staring at. "What are you looking at?"

Shane turned the paper around so she could see the front. "An advertisement for a tattoo studio in town, just came through the letter box." Claire's face went blank for a moment as Shane spoke but he was too busy still looking at the leaflet to notice. "We've never had one in Morganville before but I've always wanted a tattoo." He stopped speaking for a second and watched Claire's face to see her reaction to his next sentence. "What do you think of them?"

Claire suddenly climbed off of Shane and hurried towards her back as if she suddenly had something to do. _Maybe she doesn't like them. _Shane thought as he watched her. _Maybe she doesn't want me to get one. _

Finally as Claire rummaged randomly through her bag - facing the other way from Shane so he couldn't see her face - she replied. " I like tattoos, I think they're quite nice." Her voice sounded weirdly casual but at the same time genuine. Shane took that as a sort of good sign.

Just as Claire had voiced her opinion on body art Micheal and Eve had entered the room carrying tacos. Michael looked at Shane and shook his head. "Don't be a bad influence on her Shane, I don't want to wake up one morning and find her with dragons down her arm or something written across her knuckles."

Shane looked at him in shock. "I'm not, besides she's too young for ink."

As Eve placed the tacos on the table she corrected him. "Well technically she's not since she's an adult but you are right-" She then looked towards Claire who was stood in the middle of the room with a book in her hand looking awkward. "-no tattoos for you Claire."

"Ok." Claire answered, her face blank again.

Michael who had been watching her frowned. "Are you Ok Claire?"

"What me? Yeah sure! Just tired that's all." She rushed as she leaped back into reality and went to sit at the table. The others glanced at each other before shrugging and sitting down with her.

As Eve handed out food to each of them she looked at the leaflet still in Shane's hand and nodded her head towards it. "Let's have a look at that." He handed her the paper as he stuffed his first taco into his mouth. Eve read through it before looking up. "This is a surprise. It's the first time I've heard anything about it. Had any of you guys heard about this before?" Both the boys shook there heads as Eve turned to Claire. "What about you Claire?"

Claire looked up from her plate as she heard her name. "Huh? Oh right. Um yeah, it's been advertised at the TPU for a couple of weeks." She replied before turning her attention immediately back to her food.

Just like Michael, Eve frowned at her response. "Ok... So Shane are you actually thinking about getting one?"

Shane grinned. "Of course I am. Been waiting for this day for ages. What about you? Don't you want a skull or 'I heart Michael' tattooed on your ass?" He asked with a grin.

"Bite me Collins."

**Next chapter arrives tomorrow. Goodnight. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Shane's POV

Shane did notice that Claire was acting strange, he had in fact noticed from the beginning since living in Morganville caused you to develop a radar to detect when something wasn't quite right. However, he figured that if it was something serious she would have told him or if she didn't want him to know- especially if it's a girl thing- then he would probably never find out. And besides if that's the case she will probably tell Eve when they are alone.

Despite this, it didn't stop Shane from eyeing Claire as they ate their dinner, trying to spot anything else in the still rather blank look on her face. She didn't speak much either, only to answer anyone who addressed her with one worded replies and sometimes just nods. When they had finally finished eating Shane stood up to pick up the plates as it was his turn to wash up and when he leaned over to grab Eve's he caught her eyes and tried to communicate something over to her with his own. _Please talk to her. _He flicked his eyes over to Claire just to make sure she understood and Eve nodded slightly. For Shane that was a relief because although he might be Claire's boyfriend, Eve had talents when it came getting something out of someone, whether by torturing them with her endless babbling or through clever threats.

With all the plates in his hands he turned and headed for the kitchen. Behind him he heard Eve persuade Claire to go upstairs with her, with the excuse that she needed an opinion on a new skirt she'd bought.

As Shane waited for the kitchen sink to fill the door opened and Michael appeared. "Effective." He said casually as he headed to the fridge.

"What is?" Shane asked as he grabbed the first plate and began to feebly 'wash' it.

"Handing Claire over to the wrath of Eve. Slightly cruel but still like I said effective."

"You know that's your girlfriend you're talking about there and I'm sure there would be more cruelty if she knew you said that." Shane pointed out. "And besides, I figured it might be a girl issue that's got her looking almost like a ghost and obviously she will only talk to Eve about that stuff."

Michael shrugged. "Whatever, guess we'll find out when they come back down." He headed for the door before pausing and looking back. "By the way, holding the plates under the water doesn't actually count as washing them."

Yet again the conversation ended in more curses and middle fingers flying.

Shane was finished in the kitchen just five minutes later as despite Michael's comment on his cleaning technique he made no effort to change it. He'd just made it to the couch when the girls came downstairs. Claire went straight to the kitchen while Eve rushed over to Shane and spoke in a hushed voice. "I've got nothing. She said she was fine and didn't really seem like she had anything to say. Although she is still being quite vague."

"Either that or you've lost your touch. It's probably nothing, if it was serious she would have told you us by now." Shane whispered back.

Right at that moment Claire came back into the living room and Eve hurried away to find Michael. Shane caught his girlfriend's eye and patted the space beside him. She smiled and dropped down next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. As he wrapped his arms around her he murmured in her ear. "So are you still being all quiet?"

"Maybe." Answered Claire simply.

"Why?"

"Just being I'm being quiet doesn't mean there's anything wrong Shane." She tried to point out.

Shane replied with a smile. "I didn't ask whether there was something wrong. I just asked why you were being quiet. So clearly by the fact that you assume that's what I mean there is actually something wrong."

Lifting her head and looking up at him Claire shook her heard. "I'm fine Shane, and since I've just had to endure an interrogation from Eve you're clearly the one assuming."

"Busted." Shane admitted as he lifted his hands in surrender. "Alright fine, if you're sure."

After ten minutes cuddled up together Michael and Eve appeared. Eve was holding a DVD in one hand and popcorn in the other with her usual smile on her face. "It's friday night which means it's movie night. We voted for 28 Days Later."

"Where's our vote?" Asked Shane.

Eve shrugged. "Votes closed."

There was no point arguing with Eve, it just ended with wrecked eardrums so they both accepted the film choice despite Claire's dislike towards horror movies and soon they were all squashed on to the couch together grabbing handfuls of popcorn as the starting credits began...

Shane's eyes open to find the room in almost silence. Looking around him he Eve and Michael fast asleep- sprawled across each other- and Claire also asleep against him. Looking at the TV he saw the main menu of the film they'd been watching. He remembered watching the film about three quarters of the way through to where everything started to kick off but he couldn't remember watching anymore so presumed that he must have fallen asleep at this time.

He looked down at Claire again, who was now laid with her back to him with his arms around her waist. It was nice to see her asleep as it was the first time since she'd got back from work that he'd seen her look anywhere near peaceful. Her breathing was soft and steady and her face was relaxed with the slight inkling of a smile.

He couldn't help the look that flashed across his face as he watched her, one that he knew was way more soppy than he'd like to admit. And like he always did when Claire was either fast asleep or about to be he leant down to kiss her shoulder... only to stop when he noticed something at the edge of her shirt collar. Confused as to what it was as he was sure it had never been there before he removed an arm from around Claire's waist and gently pulled down the corner of the shirt to get a better look.

With her shoulder in full view Shane felt the possible signs of a heart attack as his eyes widened. Because stretched across the left side of her back was nothing other than a tattoo.


	3. Chapter 3

Shane's POV

Shane quickly leaned back on his elbows and continued to gawk at the artwork in front of him. Now he'd seen it, it was impossible to not look at it and the longer he looked the more he realised it wasn't exactly small either, especially for a first one. The tattoo was in fact a bird with blazing emerald wings that stretched across the entire left hand side of Claire's upper back. Shane couldn't for the life of him understand how Claire thought she could hide it from everyone because unless she was wearing a sleeved t-shirt with a high neck like she was at the moment it wasn't exactly unnoticeable. Plus with the bright colours that spanned the birds wings it might as well have an illuminated sign around it saying 'Look at me! Look at me!'

After a moment Shane was drawn from the shock of his discovery by the sound of Michael muttering in his sleep. This made him realise that once the other two found out about Claire's not so secret ink they would immediately point fingers at him. _Oh god, they're going to kill me! _He panicked to himself.

Stopping to think for a moment he decided that he could do without being murdered by his two best friends at the moment but he did need to speak to Claire about this. So carefully he pulled Claire's shirt collar back up and gently shook her awake. After a second her eyes opened and she looked at him groggily before mumbling. "What?"

"C'mon, come with me." He whispered as he pulled her from the couch.

"Where?"

Shane started walking towards the as he beckoned for her to follow. "Just come with me, Ok?"

Claire followed him with no more questioned and when they were both in the other room where they could speak without disturbing Eve or Michael Shane leaned against the nearest counter and folded his arms. "I think you have something you want to tell me."

"No I don't. I told you earlier Shane there is nothing wrong." Claire answered, looking slightly annoyed that the subject had been brought up again.

"Are you sure Claire? Can't you think of anything that's bothering you? Not even from the BACK of your mind?"

"Shane what are you-" Claire looked genuinely confused for a second but then both her face and voice dropped as her hand instinctively reached over her shoulder and touch where the tattoo was hidden. Shane's eyebrow raised as he waited for her to speak. "-Oh crap."

Her reply was enough to cause Shane to push himself off the counter and fling his arms in the air. "You've got that right. What the hell where you thinking getting a tattoo? Do you realise that those things are permanent?"

Now Claire was the one raising her eyebrows. "Yeah, I noticed that."

"This isn't funny Claire. And besides this isn't just about you. Michael and Eve are going to string me up when they see this." Shane almost shouted.

"Sshh!" Claire hissed. "If you don't keep your voice down that will be sooner than later."

Suddenly the door opened and in walked their worst fears. Michael and Eve.

Both Claire and Shane tried to look casual by leaning against anything they could and putting their best innocent faces on. It might have worked if it wasn't for the fact that Shane doesn't actually have an innocent face, just one that spelt guilt guilt guilt. Eve immediately narrowed her eyes at him. "What have you done?"

Once again Shane flung his arms in they air and gave Claire an exasperated look. "See! This is all going to be on me, you've signed my death certificate."

"How is this on you?" Claire asked in shock. "You had nothing to do with it, you didn't even know."

"Know what?" Eve interrupted.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Michael chimed in.

For a second Shane and Claire just stared at each other before Shane finally sighed. "Just show them Claire, they were going to find out eventually. Hell all of Morganville was going to find out since it's not exactly inconspicuous."

Claire continued to stare at her boyfriend but now with an incredulous look on her face. When a huff finally escaped her mouth she spun around and pulled down her top, once again revealing her secret. When she turned back around to face them both her friend's mouth's were hanging open.

It took a few moments for them to recover with a few stutters in between but when they finally did just as Shane predicted both heads turned in his direction. Gritting his teeth he waited for the yelling to begin. Eve was the one to start it. "Look what you've done! You're such a bad influence on her Shane!"

Then Michael joined in. "You promised you would look after her Shane. You swore to her parents."

Claire couldn't help but roll her eyes before cutting in for Shane's sake. "I don't know why you're blaming him. As I said before he didn't know anything about it _and_ I am old enough to make my own decisions."

This of course turned the attention completely on her, something she had to admit she didn't like. It started with Michael and Eve turning in her direction and closing in on her, throwing question after question at her to the point that it was just senseless noise.

"What where you thinking?"

"How do you think your parents will react to this?"

"Why didn't you tell us before you had it?" To which she would have replied that was once she had the tattoo they couldn't do anything about it.

"Do you know how stupid this is?"

Shane made it even worse when he threw in his own opinion, usually by telling Claire that what the other two were say was right and that she should listen to them. When they were out of questions they moved on to insane and dramatic insinuations. Mainly wanting to know whether the tattoo would be followed by piercings or a sudden need to start smoking. Along with other stereotypes that caused Claire to struggle to suppress a snort.

Then the most hated remark slipped Eve's mouth like it always did. The one that had been used since Claire had first arrived at The Glass House and was still overused despite being incorrect for quite a while. "You're not old enough."

The shouting and screaming would have continued but those words caused Claire's blood to boil. Sucking in a breath she yelled as loud as she could. "Just shut up all of you!"

The volume of her voice was sufficient enough to make all three of her housemates stop and look at her. From there Claire continued to rage on. "Do you know what I'm sick of hearing? All this 'you're too young' bullshit. I'm eighteen for crying out loud and have been for quite a while now in case you didn't notice. And as much as you don't like it I am old enough to think for myself and I don't need you to wipe my ass for me."

The others were pretty much gobsmacked and in the end Michael was the only one who even tried to speak. "We- we were just trying to-"

"The only thing you should try is not treating me like a kid." Claire interrupted. "_Then _ I might consider telling you guys first before I do something. Now, if you don't mind I am going to bed where_ I_ at least will appreciate my new tattoo." She headed for the door to leave the room before spinning on her heel and pointing a finger at Shane. "And if _you_ can't appreciate it then you can go and sleep in your own room."


	4. Chapter 4

Shane's POV

Shane was left standing there with Michael and Eve, both giving him an awkward look. After a moment where the look on his own face clearly said he was feeling sorry for himself he turned to his two friends and whined. "Look what you did now."

Eve flashed him an incredulous look. "_Us_, how the hell can you blame just us. And besides a moment ago you were more worried about what would happen to you."

"With good reason, whenever anything happens Claire you immediately blame me or my supposed bad influence on her. Which she obviously doesn't need judging by the fact she came home inked before I'd even mentioned the word tattoo." Shane defended.

"Something I have to admit as a shock." Michael piped up. "Never would I have imagined Claire to be into anything like that and-"

"What the hell was she thinking?" Eve interrupted. "Doesn't she realise that it's always going to be there now and how much of a mad decision it was?"

Michael put a hand on Eve's shoulder and smiled slightly. "She knew what she was doing, she always has. And she's right, we need to stop treating her like we did two years ago. It's time we stopped denying the fact she isn't a kid and hasn't been for a long time."

Running a hand through his hair Shane let out a sigh. "That goes for me too, otherwise Claire might end up killing me. I mean it says a lot when she feels like she needs to keep secrets."

"Well you might want to do something about that now." Eve said with a smirk. "You're already in the dog house. You've got a lot of appreciating to do before you get back in her good books." Shane was already rushing out the door so Eve shouted to him. "By the way I won't lie so tell her that I do actually love her tattoo."

Shane did hear Eve along with half the street and had to agree with her. Getting over the fact that his sweet and innocent girlfriend had a freaking tattoo it was in fact a very hot tattoo, one that he planned to- as Eve and Claire put it - _appreciate _a hell of a lot when he was back on Claire's good side.

He shook his head free of several mental images that weren't appropriate for the moment as he reached Claire's door and lifted his hand to knock. He stopped when his knuckles were an inch from the wood, deciding on a different tactic. Instead he quietly opened the door and slipped inside. The lights were off and Claire appeared to be asleep though Shane suspected she wasn't. Tiptoeing over to the bed he slipped in beside Claire and tried to put an arm around her but she rolled over to face away from him. There was movement under the quilt and Shane knew Claire had folded her arms around herself. _Uh oh._

Shane moved closer to Claire until there was hardly room for air between them and began pressing slow, gentle kisses to the tattoo now completely visible on her back. Her shoulder relaxed to the sensation which told Shane he was heading in the right direction. Between kisses he murmured to Claire. "I'm really sorry about earlier. It was just a bit of a shock that's all."

"I wonder what would have happened if it had been the other way around?" Came Claire's reply, laced with anger. "If it had been you who had come home with a tattoo? Oh wait I know, nothing, because I respect that you're an adult and your ability to make your own decisions."

"I know, I know and I'm sorry. Eve, Michael and I had a little conversation downstairs and we know you're right, we should treat you like the adult you are."

"That conversation was due a long time ago." Claire muttered.

"You're right about that too." Shane acknowledged with a nod. "But please I just need you to understand what it's like to-"

At this Claire rolled back over and looked Shane square in the eye. "No, I need you to understand what it's like to feel like I need to keep secrets because you don't seem to trust me enough to look after myself."

"Of course I trust you."

"Let me finish. I have been through so much since I came to this town, things that I don't like to think about and I know that if I wasn't mature enough to be considered an adult I wouldn't still be here." Claire knew that what she was saying hurt Shane as he didn't like all the suffering she had faced but she also knew it had to be said. "I've been kidnapped, practically tortured, I've seen people I care about die right in front of me and I died myself."

Shane pressed his lips to hers and whispered. "Stop."

Claire pushed him back gently. "My point is Shane that I'm supposed to be your girlfriend and it's time you decided whether that's how you actually see me or as a little kid who can't be trusted despite my age or what this towns thrown at me."

Shane could see her point and understand stood that it didn't just anger her the way she was being treated but it hurt her. With a deep sigh his arms wrapped around Claire and pulled her against him. "I would say girlfriend but that isn't all I see you as either. You are literally everything to me, you're my life. I love you more than anything in the world and as I was saying before I need you to understand that I was only trying to protect you."

Claire now smiled at him warmly. "I know but a tattoo isn't going to kill me and to be honest from the way you were kissing it a moment ago I'm guessing you realise that."

"Well, Eve did tell me to let you know that in all honesty she does like it." Shane chuckled. "And I must admit that I agree with her, though some of my reason may be different to hers."

Claire's eyes now had a slight twinkle in them, with a mischief playing at her lips. "Oh really?"

"Yes really."

Shane turned Claire over so he could see the tattoo again and it wasn't long before his lips where working their way along every inch of the intricate colours and patterns. Soon after that Shane's lips were trailing down another perfect and beautiful piece of art, one he planned to explore for the rest of his life.


	5. Author Note

**Hi guys, so you might remember that I was permanently back on fanfiction and going to start updating again. Well I'm sorry to say that I've decided to take back that promise. For at least 6 months now the Morganville archive has been swarming with endless stories about teen pregnancy and to be honest I'm sick of it. It's honestly causing me to lose interest in the entire series seeing them on here everyday and I honestly do not understand why people like to take a brilliant story, strip it of the fantasy in it and make it into something so mundane and that shouldn't be glorified (don't see anything good about getting pregnant at 17) Obviously if you like these stories then great but I won't like Morganville anymore if they keep popping up every time I come on here. Maybe I'll come back in a few months I don't know. **

**Also thanks to my readers.**


End file.
